Renegades 1
by thewrangler
Summary: 3 aliens crash land on Earth to fulfill their destiny


The Watch Tower sat in just outside Earth's atmosphere, observing and keeping thr planet safe. Batman was at the main computer terminal when a green blink appeared on a sonar like mapping system. Just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished.  
"Must be just space debris." Batman thought as he continued checking systems. But outside, in space, a cloaked ship entered Earth's atmosphere. It wasn't your classic flying saucer. It was a oval shape with long wings on sides. It had a large viewport and the wings were mounted with rapid fire and missle. The ship was a dark blue and had a high tech cloaking device. It descended toward Earth through the night sky as it was roughly 2:30 am when the ship touched down in a town called Happy Harbour. The ship landed about a kilometer away from town as 3 beings stepped out of a hatch that dropped from the bottom of the ship.  
"Is this Earth? One asked the other two. The three were aliens, but different species. The one who had spoken was a Kree by the name of Byen. The Kree closely resembled humans only for them having blue skin and traditional Kree clothing, being a loincloth and shoulder straps. He carried a magic spear.  
"It is. My ancestors spoke very clearly of this place." Another alien said. He was a Yautja with the name Bl'airr They had greym scaly humaniod bodies with huge insect like heads. His head was covered in a metal mask decorated with tribal markings and long dreadlocks flowed from the back of his head. On his wrist was a gauntlet that housed wrist blades and many other weapons. "So this is where we fight for good." The third said staring into the sky. He was a Wookiee whose name was Garrack. He was the tallest of the three and resembled a large dog with sharp teeth. He wore two ammo belts that crossed on his chest and a bowcastor hung from his back. All three had learned English.  
"Now that we are turing over a new leaf in this new place, where do we start?" Byen asked. Suddenly, in the town, a huge explosion lit up the sky.  
"I think we should start there." Garrack motioned as they crept quickly through the woods toward town. They emerged from the woods on the edge of town and gazed into the town. 6 young humans lay in the street while a man in a metal face mask and a woman in a huge cat mask stood over them. A slew of other men in black stood back a ways.  
"Looks like the young heroes will no longer be able to stand in the Light's way." The man said as he raised a spear above a dark haired boys head. Garrack raised his bowcastor and shot a bolt of energy, hitting the spear. The spear shattered as the man and woman turned in their direction in surprise.  
"Well, we gotta start somewhere." Byen said as they emerged from the cover of the trees. The only thing lighting the area was the streetlights and a destroyed car that had caught fire (which was the explosion early).  
"Looks like a bunch of new heroes in stupid costumes." The women smirked as she and the man took a battle stance. The rest of the men did the same and drew swords.  
"Garrack and I can take the man and woman. Can you take the rest?" Byen asked Bl'airr as he drew his spear. He only nodded and slid out his wrist blades from his gauntlet. The 6 teens that were down were now up and staring as Byen and Garrack ran forward to engage the two. Bl'airr sprinted around them and kicked a man away. He crossed blades with one and threw him into a group of more men. Byen lept over the woman and dodged a high kick and shoved her forward with his spear. It was double sided and as he dug it into the ground, vaulting himself toward her. His blue foot hit her dead in the head as she staggered back. She regained herself and saw him give her the " come at me" with his fingers as she ran at him, drawing a pair of sai's. She slashed forward twice, only for Byen to rotate the spear like a helicopter, deflecting each strike and sending her back.  
Meanwhile, a man slashed his sword at Bl'airr as he ducked it and kicked him back. He slashed at a man defending himself, snapping the sword in two. More men piled towards him as Bl'airrs mask targeted them. A small canon on his shoulder fired a ball of plasma energy, taking out a number of men, throwing them against a building.  
"Men who fight without honor, die witout honor." Bl'airr thought as a threw aside another man.  
Garrack pounded his chest with his paws as he faced the large man in the mask." I don't know what you are, but you sure are ugly." He said as Garrack and he closed the distance between them. The man punched Garrack's stomach, expecting him to double over in pain. But Garrack didn't move as he bellowed a huge roar and lifted the man above his head. He threw the man onto the ground a ways back with the others that appeared to be on his side. Byen and Bl'airr returned to his side as the others faced him.  
"Let's get out of here while we still can." The woman spat as they ran off into the night. The trio turned around and saw the 6 teens that had been down before. There were 4 boys and 2 girls, who all wore funny costume. The first boy had a dark skin and blond hair. Byen noticed he had webbed feet and hands. The second boy was smaller and had a mask covering his eyes, short black hair coming over off his head. The third boy had fiery red hair and whiter skin than the rest, with goggles resting on his head. The fourth was bigger than the rest, black hair and a strange S symbol on his shirt that none of them reconized. The first girl had long blond hair and tanned skin, a slew of arrows and a bow hung from her back. The second girl had green skin (clearly not human), red hair and a slender figure.  
"Who exactly are you?" The ginger asked them as he stared at them. They looked at each other and nodded.  
"The Renegades. Wandering beings who seek a place needing help." Byen explained as they looked at him." I am Byen. This is Garrack and Bl'airr."  
"Renegades huh? Look more like aliens to me." The biggest boy said. Garrack stared at him.  
"What was your first clue? The weapons or the looks?" He sarcastically said." Who exactly are you?"  
"We are a team working for the Justice League." The dark boy said, thinking everyone knew the Justice League.  
"Never heard of them." Bl'airr said as he took off his mask. Manibles surrounded piranha sharp teeth and two bug eyes topped a hug head.  
"Forgive us. We're just a little whelmed. I'm Robin. That's Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis." The smallest boy said sticking out a hand. Suddenly, police sirens echoed in the distance, getting closer.  
"Looks like the pleasantries will have to wait. Later!" Byen said as the three sprinted into the jungle, leaving the team baffled.  
A few hours later at Mount Justice...  
"I'm beat!" Wally said, flopping on the couch in the cave. The team had been out all night, fighting the League of Shadows.  
"Rest will have to wait." Batman said, appearing out of the shadows. The team was all in the living room and jumped a little, except Connor.  
"What is it Batman?" Robin asked. Batman threw some pictures on the table. The pictures were of three things walking in the woods.  
"These were taken earlier this morning. Find out who and what these things are." He said as he left via the zeta tubes. The team gathered around the pictures.  
"These are the same guys we saw last night." M'gann said, studying the pictures.  
"What do you think they want?" Artemis asked." Think they're really gonna help?"  
"Let's go find out." Kaldur said as they boarded the bioship. The bioship cloaked and left Mount Justice. It flew silently through the air to the far side of town. Miss Martian landed the ship carefully on the edge of the forest. The 6 of them exited the ship and stared into the woods.  
"We'll have to split up and keep in contact via the mind link." Robin said as he grabbed onto a thick branch, swinging up into the tree and disappearing. His crackle through the forest. Kid Flash groaned, pulled his goggles down and ran into the forest.  
"Why do they always do that? Artemis moaned as she crouched to the ground and disappeared. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian all dispersed soon and looked through the forest. Suddenly, Bl'airr materialized in the clearing where the ship was. He had a high tech cloaking device on his wrist gauntlet that made him practically invisible.  
"Byen, Garrack... you were right. They're here. Get ready, just in case." He saif into a com they all had. As he was doing this, Byen stood in a tree, watching Artemis and Kid Flash.  
"Keep back, Artemis. This might be dangerous." He said walking ahead of her. She shoved him back.  
"I can take care of myself, Bay Watch!" She barked, a little loud. Byen observed them curiously. It appeared they bickered but cared for each other.  
"Such strange creatures, you humans." Byen smiled, dropping down from the tree. This took them by surprise and from their argument. They smapped around and stared at him in shock.  
"How did you know we were here?" Kid Flash asked surprised. Byen only smiled.  
"My people are, the Kree, harness nature and use it to survive. The wind changed telling me your ship was here." Byen explained.  
"You got all that from the wind?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. Byen nodded.  
"Come. Let me show you our home." He said, leading them deeper into the forest.  
Meanwhile, Aqualad and Robin crept through the woods, hiding behind the trunks of trees." Do you think they're friendly?" Robin asked, looking down from his tree. Aqualad shook his head.  
"We cannot be certain, but they have a sense of high honor. Just like my people." Kaldur said. Only a few feet away, Bl'airr watched, cloaked and not moving. He looked at these two and observed them. His people, the Yautja, were famed hunters throughout the galaxy and hunted every worthy prey they could find. One was clearly a human, which presented some challenge. But the other... was an Atlantean. They hadn't been hunted much because they lived underwater, but the few times they had, well let's just say the Atlanteans won more than the Predators had.  
"Looking for me?" Bl'airr said, uncloaking and walking up behind them. Robin jumped and almost fell out of the tree but Aqualad never moved. "How did you find us?" Robin asked sliding down from the tree. This creature looked pretty primative but he had seen the technology it had.  
"My species, the Yautja, are famed hunters and are known for our tracking abilities." Bl'airr said, standing from the rock where he was sitting." Come. I'll take you back to our ship to show you our home."  
Lastly, Miss Martian and Superboy strode through an unused path, thick and overgrown." It's sort of creepy in here." She said as she floated above the ground.  
"Don't worry M'gann. I'll protect you." Superboy smiled and they looked at each other. She blushed and smiled. But not 20 feet away, in a tree, Garrack observed the humans. It appeared these two were trying to mate. Like the males and females on his home, Kashyyyk.  
"You humans are quite interesting." Garrack said, dropping down from the tree. Superboy and Miss Martian turned, ready for a fight.  
"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Superboy yelled as he and Miss Martian calmed down.  
"How did you manage to follow us through all those trees and not make a sound?" Miss Martian asked.  
"Us Wookiees live in trees. I've been climbing ever since I could walk." Garrack smiled, his sharp caine teeth showing." C'mon, let's go back to our ship and we can really introduce ourselves." They followed Garrack through the woods and had a hard time in doing so. For a big creature, Garrack could move. Soon they came to a clearing, where a large ship sat. Outside was a handmade table and chairs made of stumps. Six people sat around the giant stump.  
"Superboy! Miss M!" Robin yelled, waving them over. They all sat down around the stump and started talking.  
"The Justice League wishes to know your true intentions on our planet." Aqualad asked as they all stared at them.  
"Look for us to tell you that, we have to tell you our story." Bl'airr said, as he bite into a funny looking piece of fruit.  
"Well, we don't have a whole lot to do at the moment." Artemis groaned, putting her green boots on the stump.  
"Ok then. Well, back where we came from, the three of us were all convicted criminals for killing a high ranking galactic senator, which we didn't do." Byen explained.  
"On the day of our trial, we witnessed the real killers slaughter the entire jury." Garrack sighed, shaking his head.  
"We escaped, thanks to each others help. But that day changed us and we vowed to fight criminals and law breaker, no matter how big they are." Bl'airr said, digging his wrist blades deep into the stump. The team looked at them.  
"Well, as long as your here to help, your welcome here as long as you like." Kid Flash smiled, putting out his hand. Garrack roared and shook it. Suddenly, members of the League of Shadows lept down from the trees surrounding the clearing. The two teams jumped up from the table.  
"These are same guys who attacked us last night." Byen said, taking his spear off his back." Who are these guys anyway?"  
"The League of Shadows. You wanted to take out some criminals? Well, these are the guys." Superboy said, pounding his fist into his hand. The circle parted and three people stepped in.  
"Aren't those the two who attacked you guys last night?" Garrack asked, pointing his bowcastor at them.  
"Yup. Thats Cheshire and Sportsmaster." Wally said, lowering his goggles. The third man looked twice as menacing.  
"Who's that?" Bl'airr asked, his head twicing as his wrist blades slid out.  
"That, is Ra's al Ghul. The leader of the League of Shadows." Kaldur grimly said, taking out two twin water weapons. "Ah, the young heroes are without their mentors protection. And they have friends." Ra's smiled as he drew a long sword.  
"You guys get the foot soldiers. We can handle the big three." Byen said. They ran forward as the ninjas drew their weapons. Superboy immediately charged and tackled a ninja through a tree. Artemis shot an arrow, disarming a ninja. Robin kicked one in the stomach, flipping over his back and throwing him to the ground. Miss Martian used her mind to push back a group as Kid Flash kicked the legs from one and disappeared in a blur. Aqualad slashed his weapons into whips and slashed across a group of ninjas.  
"Who the heck do you think you are, wanting to fight me?" Sportsmaster barked, drawing his two maces. Garrack roared and ran at this man. Sportsmaster swung a mace as Garrack ducked and hit his side with his huge paw. Sportsmaster fell on his side and Garrack stepped over him to squash him. He rolled out of the way and hit Garrack with both maces in the stomach. He buckled over in pain as Sportsmaster hit him again with both maces on the back. He fell to the ground as Sportsmaster raised his maces and brought them down. Garrack quickly brought his bowcastor around and blocked the attack with the weapon. He kicked Sportsmaster away and shot down maces out of his hands. Garrack got back up and punched him twice in the stomach and landed a huge uppercut that sent Sportsmaster into a tree.  
Meanwhile, Byen jumped over the first slice of Ceshire's sai's. She swung around backwards but Byen blocked with his spear. She hooked the spear in her sai's and flicked it away. Byen, realizing he had his weapon temporarily out of reach, did a backflip kick and dodged a spin kick by Cheshire. Byen slid through her legs and retrieved his spear and brought it around just in time to block the sai.  
"What makes you think you can beat me?" She sneered as they locked weapons.  
"This." Byen smiled as his spear lit up in blue light. A small sonic burst threw Cheshire back aways.  
A ways away, Bl'airr and Ra's just stared at each other." What exactly are you?" Ra's asked the alien. Bl'airr only replied by growling his signature sound. Ra's frowned and rushed him, leaping through the air. He brought his sword down, only for it to be blocked by the creature's wrist blades. Ra's kicked forward, making him stumble back. Ra's slashed forward again and again, with Bl'airr blocking it each time. They locked blades and came face to face. Ra's could feel his mustache grazed the metal mask as he stared at this creature. Bl'airr kneed him in the stomach and flipped him front wards. Ra's rolled out of the way as the blade sliced into the ground. Ra's punched him in the stomach and expected him to fall. But Bl'airr's mask only stared at him as he threw Ra's back with Cheshire and Sportsmaster. The team of superheroes had finished off the ninja and came beside the aliens. Cheshire and Sportsmaster went to run back to fight.  
"No! It's not worth it!" Ra's said, stopping them. The three of them ran into the forest. Aqualad approached the three,  
"You have proved yourselves as our allies. Without you, I fear we may have lost that battle." Aqualad smiled, shaking Byen's hand. Everyone was about to head back when Miss Martian said something.  
"What about you guys? They know where you are and could attack you!" She said, referring to the League of Shadows.  
"That's right. What shall we do?" Byen said, a little worried. Suddenly Artemis, of all people, had an idea.  
"Why don't they just stay with us? I'm sure Red Tornado won't mind." She said.  
"Just one problem. We can't just stroll through town. We're aliens, remember?" Garrack put in. Suddenly, M'gann's face lit up.  
"I can help! I can disguise you as humans by using my mind to create the illusion of you being a human. You'll have the human body but still be able to be yourselves at a mere thought." She smiled, as the three looked at each other.  
"What do we have to lose?" Bl'airr shrugged, as he walked over to her. She placed her hands on his temples. Suddenly, Bl'airr's face shrank to that of a humans. His body shrank and became a peach colour. His long dreadlocks shortened to a short, black brush cut. He opened his eyes.  
"Well, how do I look?" He asked, looking at Garrack's and Byen's wide mouths. "Me next!" Garrack said as M'gann did the same. Garrack was taller and had short, curly brown hair." Wow, my body feels light!"  
"Finally it's me." Byen said as she placed her hands on his temples. His body shrank to the smallest and had a short, brown brush cut.  
"Now you guys are ready." Wallu smiled." Except you may want some pants." They all looked down and realized they were naked. They covered themselves because even aliens have those things.  
"Any you guys... hahaha... got any spare clothes?" Byen asked, nervously laughing. Fortunately, Connor had a three pairs of pants right on him.  
"Guys, I think this is the beginning of something real-" Bl'airr started until Garrack cut him off.  
"Don't say that mushy stuff!" He yelled as they walked back to the cave.


End file.
